Twelve Reasons Why Harry Potter Pwns Twilight
by InventorOfFirebolt
Summary: Twelve Reasons Why Harry Potter Pwns Twilight. Any indignant Twihards out there wanna argue? Come at me bro. Just remember, "OMGGGG THEY'RE LIKE SOOO HOTTT" is not a valid reason. Oneshot.


Top 12 reasons why Harry Potter Pwns Twilight:

Twilight has all the 'used' things that HP had: the last names Clearwater and Black; Robert Fattison; red-haired heroine, etc.

All HP spells were either based on Latin, Italian, Old English, or a little bit of all three (Incedio, Stupefy, Aguamenti, etc.). Twilight, however, has whatsoever no historical and logical support as to why vampires sparkle or why they bring their strongest trait with them and strengthens it.

JK Rowling follows her characters' stories from childhood to Hogwarts graduation to adulthood and sometimes to their deaths. She spent 15 long years inventing a world within ours for her young witches and wizards, meticulously making every small detail to perfection. Twilight gives little or no information at all about its characters, its setting, and its history. For example, what kind of man was James before he became a vampire? Why was Bella the only one that Edward couldn't read? Did Rosalie's fiancé truly love her? We cannot answer these questions fully because Stephenie Meyer didn't provide us with enough details.

Twilight outright took ideas from HP. Jacob Black can turn into a dog and rides a motorcycle. So original. Sirius would be turning over in his grave.

Ginny Weasley could kick Bella Swan's sorry, pathetic butt any day. Ginny is strong and independent; Bella needs the whole Cullen clan to protect her from James. Ginny doesn't make Harry guilty in order to get what she wants; Bella is a sly, conniving fox. Ginny can hold her own against the Darkest witches and wizards of her day; Bella faints from blood. Need I go on?

HP is about confronting your fears, making difficult choices in the face of adversity, rebelling against outrageous rules and forming a hard inner core of students who took the Dark Lord on, when everybody else didn't dare. Twilight is about how important it is to have a boyfriend.

Like an amusing fairytale, Twilight is to be taken at face value. Not even, because it hides no deep morals beneath the petty everyday affairs of Bella Swan and Edweird Cullen.

JK Rowling is an incredible storyteller, from her inventions of Nargles and dementors and the Ministry of Magic with its inner turmoil and strict laws. Stephenie Meyer barely extends her storyline into the world. Italy then Canada, that's it. We know for a fact that there are witches and wizards from all over the world: Bulgaria, Ireland, England, France, America, Egypt, you name it, we've got it.

The setting of HP is way better than Twilight's. Magical school with talking suits of armor, walking portraits, ever-shifting staircases and magical, un-mappable rooms vs. rainy, cold, and wet Forks? I think we all know the answer.

Seven books, eight Blockbuster films. Four books, three films and one in the making. Ahem.

Few fans of Twilight appreciate the 'saga' for its plot and settings. Most claim to love it just because of Taylor Lautner's muscles. HP is loved for its intricate details, magical setting, dark and sinister plot. When asked a simple question from the book, not many Twi-hards can come up with a ready answer off the tip of their tongue. HP is so deeply embedded in its readers' minds that one small word can trigger a whole outflow of answers.

HP makes you argue with Rowling's theories, from Snape's loyalty to Professor Trelawney's mysterious prophecies to Petunia's true feelings about her sister. In Twilight, the most that you can argue about who Bella will most likely fall for. In Twilight, few people ask the questions, "What does she mean by that?" or "Is that really what it seems to be?" or "Where did she get that idea?" or "Are these two events related somehow?" These are common questions to true HP readers. Just the fact that HP makes you formulate your own creative theories or follow the cryptic events in your head, proves it SUPERIORITY.


End file.
